plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandit Zombie
|stat 5 title = First appears |stat 5 info = Chinese Dark Ages - Night 8}} Rogue Zombie (盗贼僵尸; pinyin: dàozéi jiāngshī) is a zombie in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It drinks a potion that turns it invisible. A Plantern reveals nearby Rogue Zombies. Rogue Zombie has been adapted by the Chinese version of the game when the international version omitted it prior to the revisions of the game's coding. Description Rogue Zombie is dressed like a thief. It wears a dark green colored robe that extends up to its elbows. On its eyewear, it wears a black colored eye mask and its eyes are shaped like an oblong. Rogue Zombie wears a dark blue colored tattered shirt with straps on it, also, the left portion is torn up and exposes its bones slightly. The pouch on its left rib contains a potion that it typically use for stealth purposes. Its bones are also colored dark green and its shoes bear similar a color to its garments. Almanac entry Strategies General This zombie can be problematic, leaving you no other choices besides using Plantern, Iceberg Lettuce, and Kernel-pult. If combined with at least ten or twenty Jester Zombies or Knight Zombies, they can be very problematic and cause you to lose the game. Use a Plantern to prevent the Rogue Zombie from being invisible. Kill it quickly, as this zombie can disappear at countless times. Another way to do it is to use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce or Kernel-pult to prevent the zombie from vanishing. Avoid using Torchwoods when this zombie is frozen by an Iceberg Lettuces or the delay will be undone, and this zombie may vanish quickly when thawed. Fortunately, this is zombie is not immune to the Chili Bean, so use this if the zombie is invisible and you know where it's going. Gallery HD Thief Zombie.png|HD Rogue Zombie. Invisible Rogue.png|An invisible Rogue Zombie. Rogue Entry.PNG|Rogue Zombie's Almanac entry. Drink Rogue.png|Rogue Zombie Level 2 drinking potion. Trivia *It has a bone sticking out of its arm, which is most likely unintentional. *Unlike the invisible zombies in Invisi-ghoul, Rogue Zombie's invisibility wears off. **The way Plantern's light turns this zombie visible again is similar to how Plantern's light shows the content of vases in Vasebreaker. *If this zombie is holding Plant Food, even if it becomes invisible it will still be visible, however the player cannot deal any damage to him while he is invisible. *It seems to be based on the main character from Thief. *When it died while still in a state of invisibility, its head would fall but it would still have a head. The same thing applied to its arm. This has been fixed in the 1.3.3 update. *This, Drinking Zombie, and Drinking Monk Zombie are the only zombies that drink a potion as a part of their ability. **Coincidentally, all three only appear in the Chinese version of the game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Chinese Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed